Seeing Green
by Cup of Violet Tea
Summary: Strange memories start haunting Runo after corneal transplants to both eyes, but no one knows why. Now that she's dating Dan, her visions become more vivid and scary over time. And some of them depict Dan as not at all like the character the naked eye perceives.


**This is my 2nd story, as said before in chapter 3 of Stolen Diva. This story is DanxRuno, but there will be ShunxAlice and many more. Also as said before, there will be corneal transplants involved. I'm not giving much of a spoiler here, but the beginning is like a prologue to the middle and end of the chapter. Runo gets her surgery and moves on.**

**The inspiration was the opening scene from the J-drama Hidarime Tantei EYE (the character that Ryosuke plays gets his left eye fixed from his brother who donated the eye, and he supposedly starts seeing his brother's memories). No major crime involved, but I don't want to reveal too much. For this story, I'm trying some spontaneous visions/flashbacks. I just hope they don't sound to spontaneous or random.**

**I will explain the purpose of the title in the closing. I don't own Bakugan or Hidarime Tantei EYE.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Post-Surgery Events**

**-x-**

The bright light shining directly into Runo's eyes was the least of her problems. Lying down on a medical bed and unable to clearly see her surroundings almost made her have a seizure.

"You can administer the anesthesia now."

"The sedatives are flowing."

Marucho, the head surgeon, pulled a mask over her mouth and nose. "Don't worry. You won't feel any pain during the process."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust us, Runo. We're the best team that this hospital has. Once we're finished, you'll be able to see all of us clearly as you once did before."

"Thanks, Marucho." Runo smiled weakly and passed out. Every other surgeon pulled their equipment carts closer and readjusted any other utilities in the room. Marucho grabbed an eyelid speculum and placed it over Runo's left eye. Another surgeon put some lubricant on the eye.

"I'm getting ready to cut out the patient's left cornea." Marucho announced. "Hand me a trephine. Are the donor's corneas ready?"

"Here you go, Dr. M. They'll be within your reach when you need them."

From the observation balcony, Alice turned around in fear the moment she saw Marucho operate on Runo. "I can't watch. Why did I tell Marucho to reserve the balcony for us? It's so disgusting."

"But Alice, Runo is finally getting the cure she needs." Shun replied, hugging her. "Remember when we were still kids, Runo always had trouble seeing clearly? It used to be a simple predicament of glasses then contacts, but then she's been on some kind of medicine for her eyes, in which most never worked."

"And her eyes became worse and worse. None of us could've expected that she'd turn close-to-blind at age 22. What if this doesn't work, either?"

Julie stopped pacing and looked down into the operating room. "It has to work. Marucho dedicated himself to optometry and finding ways to solve Runo's problem. Now that he has, he's eager to perform the transplant. This operation _cannot _fail. It'll be the end for Runo and a waste of time for Marucho then."

"I hope you're all correct." Alice rubbed her eyes and looked down. "One failing eye is bad enough, but _both _of Runo's eyes are malfunctioning. It's so unfair."

"Nothing fair in life, Alice. Just keep watching..." Shun sighed.

Two hours later, Marucho looked up at the trio and gave a thumbs up. The light above the door went off, signaling the end of the surgery.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"That fast?!" Julie gasped in excitement. "This is a miracle! What else did Marucho say?"

"We're all surprised that most of the stitches on my eyes are slowly becoming less visible over these couple months." replied Runo. "The most recent x-ray shows a few more tiny places where the corneas overlapped, but they'll disappear soon enough. One more month of wearing these specially-prescribed glasses, and I'm done!"

Julie couldn't help but squeal. "You've got your whole life back! Not to mention, you're dating the guy that you've always wanted to date ever since you met him! How is he?"

"To be honest, I've never had such a successful relationship until now because my eyes failed to help me back then."

"See? What did I tell you? There's always hope for _everything_. What was his name again? Dan?' I heard he's the future CEO of some company. You're going to have a great life ahead of you."

"Like I should trust you on this, Miss Fashion Blogger! Now, I wouldn't listen to those rumors if I were you, but I'm definitely not dating him because of the money. He acknowledges the presence of my medical problems and doesn't mind."

"Consider yourself lucky. Anyway, I have to go. See you next time."

"Good bye!" The moment Runo closed her phone, the screen on the front panel displayed five consecutive Xs as in **XXXXX**. "That's odd. My phone's never done that be-"

_A girl with dark long, wavy hair pressed the buttons on her phone to check her email. "So much for deciding not to go shopping with me today. You'd better give me a good explanation." One of the texts she received __**was**__ the explanation from her friend, saying her mother had a seizure and went to the hospital._

_"Oh my. I should go to the hospital later. Hmm, what's this?" This message had the letters __**XXXXX**__ written in the subject line. "I don't belive it. I finally have the information I need, but I'm scared to open it. What if it's good news? What if it's bad news? Still, I need to know if he's hiding something from me." She opened the text and read the message. "What...the heck is this?!"_

The black-and-white vision faded away, and Runo's phone no longer displayed the **XXXXX** that was present moments ago. "What was that? It was so creepy and real, yet not." She heard footsteps and looked around. "Dan! Over here!

The hazel-haired youth looked around and saw his girlfriend waving. "Oh. Didn't see you there, Runo. I didn't expect you to walked out here so fast." He waved his hand in front of her. "You're doing better, right?"

Runo grumbled and put Dan's hand down. "Of course I am. I don't need you waving your hand like I'm blind, which I never was. I only have one more month left to wear these special glasses, and I'm done. I'm surprised I haven't felt any discomfort at all."

Dan placed his hand on Runo's forehead, much to her confusion, causing her blush slightly. "At least your body isn't rejecting your foreign corneas. Then you'd have more trouble. Where do you want to go for lunch."

"Somewhere simple. Maybe the cafe down the street?"

"My treat. Come on."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"I thought I'd never be able to come here again." Runo sipped her strawberry banana smoothie and looked out the window. "I always take these window seat on the second floor because I can see my house from here. It's light yellow, and my parents work the diner downstairs."

"Hey, I do see it." Dan looked out the window, too. "You see that building to the right with the bridge on the fourth or fifth floor? I graduated from that university with a Bachelor's Degree. Beat that. What college did you attend?"

"It's back in Wardington. I went to college there because some of my other friends were there. One of them was going to move to Bayview here after getting a Master's Degree, but he got his in only _four_ years. He's younger than me and also my optometrist and the surgeon who led the transplant process."

"Marucho Marukura? He's a genius and one of the youngest surgeons in history! You're lucky to be friends with him."

Runo shook her head. "Honestly, I think he might be the only person out of all my friends who's able to achieve all that. He deserves something special for his commitment. Julie said that this is the reason why he _still_ doesn't have a girlfriend or a date, but then again, it's kind of hard imagining that."

"Something special, you say?" Dan pondered for a moment and came up with an idea. "This is something I just came up with. What if you tell me all the details of your life from the moment you had eye problems to today and everything that Marucho did to heal you? I can make a documentary or even a news story about it."

"Really? Can you do that? I don't know if Marucho or I will like the fame and having our names in public, but do whatever you can, though. As for the details, they date back to my childhood."

Dan shook it head confidently. "I don't care how land it is. As long as you give me something, I'll definitely make something special out of it."

"That's great. You already know the most recent details, don't you?" Dan nodded his head in response. "Then start with that and work backwards for now. I don't want you to hurry up and-" Runo stopped talking and stared into space as her surrounding slow changed. She suddenly found herself not sitting at a table in the cafe, but in a fancy restaurant, and everything was in black and white.

_"Will you hurry up? We're twenty minutes late. Who knows if someone took our reserved table already?" yelled an irritated girl whose hair was a dark shade of black and had soft, bright gray eyes. She swept her coat aside and yelled, "What is wrong with you?"_

"Who are you...?" Runo asked groggily. "Where is this...?"

_"What are you talking about? You are __**so**__ not backing out of our deal, Dan."_

"What are you talking about...? I'm not Dan. I'm Runo..."

"Runo, are you alright?" The real Dan waved his hand in front of her but she didn't respond. "Runo!"

_"Dan, you said you were going to invite me to dinner tonight. You can't back out now." The girl tugged on "his" hand, which was really Runo's. "You're not seeing another girl, are you? Tell me the truth."_

"What...?!" Runo breathed deep breaths. "Dan, are you seeing another girl?"

"Not at all. What makes you think that?" Runo passed out on the table, spilling her smoothie and toppling other bottles of stuff over. "This can't be happening. Waitress, we need some assistance here!"

* * *

**I won't talk a lot about Runo's past; only enough for Dan to create this "documentary." ****The focus is on the two's relationship and how the visions affect them.** Runo should be the way she is now with better vision. The bad-sounding childhood is history. No need to worry about it!

**Corneal transplants are what it says. The corneas are carefully cut out and replaced to enhance better vision. A trephine is a surgical instrument with a cylindrical blade used in the medical field for many purposes. By now, everyone's lives will be normal...hopefully.**

**About the title: NO, it's has nothing to do with Seeing Redd, a fantasy novel and the sequel of an Alice in Wonderland remake (what Wikipedia said). I didn't realize that until my Beta reader mentioned it to me. For Seeing Green, "seeing" refers to the eyes, and "green" refers to envy and many other things that would be a spoiler if I said it now.**

**So how was the first chapter? I'm open to comments. Please and thank you!**


End file.
